Ultimate Omnitrix
Plot Ben woke with a start. His ultimatrix was vibrating. He turned into Stinkfly and flew out of Bellwood. Then he turned into Alien X and teleported to Galvan Mark ||. Azmuth was awaiting his his arrival. When Tenyson got there Azmuth shouted at him, "How could you! You murdered him! WHY? Your Punishment is that I am destroying the Ultimatrix!" Ben muttered, "Vilgax had to be stopped so I used Ultimate Alien-X on him and tore him to pieces and threw him in the null void." Ben pushed the dial, he turned into Fastrack and yelled out his name and ran off. Azmuth called Sunder to fetch the Ultimatrix. Meanwhile Gwen was just graduting Harvard in her third year. Kevin was teaching weapontry at the academy. They were proud of each other. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were all Magisters now. At the nullvoid Dr. Animo created something called the ultifier, it ultimates anything! He used it on himself. He found the big tick and Vilgax and ultified them. Vilgax's body was there but his mind was stilled in Diagons Dimension. Animo left him alone in his Incaracon cell. In the lifeless body. In Bellwood, Sunder caputured Julie and Ken. Ben turned into Eatle and ate Sunder's staff. Sunder screamed in frustation. Eatle burped very loudly. Eatle slapped the ultimatrix symbol and turned into Articguanna then freezed Sunder. Then out of nowhere the plumbers came out said to give up the ultimatrix or die. Ben reverted back to normal. He pushed the button and it came off. Azmuth appeared and destroyed it. Ben tackled Azmuth and barked, "Give me the new third omnitrix!" Azmuth explained to Ben that the new watch is called the Fusetrix and he would give it to him. "Whatever" Ben spat. Sunder yelled, "Arrest Him Plumbers!"Azmuth muttered to himself. He then teleported out into Galvan Mark ||. Ben calmed down and accepted the terms to be Incaracon for three weeks. When Ben got there he saw that his cellmate was a mindless Vilgax. Major Events *Ben lost the Ultimatrix *Ben went to Incaracon *Ben's cellmate is Vilgax *Gwen graduated Harvard in her third year *Kevin is an weapons teacher at an Plumbers academy Quotes Ben : Give me the new third omnitrix now! Azmuth: It's called a Fusetrix and I will give it to you! Ben: Whatever Sunder pointing at Ben : Arrest him plumbers! Characters *Ben *Azmuth *Julie *Ken *Gwen *Kevin Villians *Sunder *Dr. Animo *Vilgax Aliens Used *Stinkfly *Alien X *Ultimate Alien X (Mentioned) *Fasttrack *Eatle *Articguanna Errors *Ben can't tackle Azmuth because Azmuth is to small *Ship didn't come to rescue Julie Trivia *Ben lost the Ultimatrix *Sunder now works for Azmuth *Gwen and Kevin are still dating *Ben and Kai Green got married, then divorced but during that time they had two kids Kenny and Jenny, Ben is now married to Julie Yamamoto and Kai is single *This is a fifteen minute special as the series premeire Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack